peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 August 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-08-17 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) Sessions *Cherry Forever only session, recorded 30th June 1991. No known commercial release. *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations #1, recorded 18th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 11 May 1991. L.A. Woman released on promo CD single - Mr Phantasy 50 Seel Street SA3208 *Ken's book The Peel Sessions shows page lists Ram Shavi as being in repeat session but this artist is not listed in the sessionography either in the book or the BBC's Keeping It Peel minisite. Tracklisting *Cherry Forever: Spook (session) back announced *''File 1 cuts in at around 11:18pm'' *Admiral Tibbet: Knowledge Increase (7") Digital-B *Slowdive: Celia's Dream (album - Just For A Day) Creation CRELP 094 *Prudes: You're Changing Into Something That I Don't Like (And So Am I) (album - Designer Karma) Imaginary ILLUSION 030 *''11:30pm news'' *Milkfloat: Rule And Thumb (7") Clawfist HUNKA 004 *Hans Hauser Und Seine Trachtengruppe: Sing Mir Ein Jodellied (album - Tirolerabend) Ariola *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: L.A. Woman (session) *Strawberry Story: Pushbutton Head (7" EP - Small & Slightly Rounded EP) Heaven HV05 *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Ngoma Ngairire (v/a album - Jit -The Movie) Earthworks *''John experiments playing Strawberry Story at the wrong speed'' *Cherry Forever: Down And Around (session) *Fall: Psykick Dancehall (album - Dragnet) Step Forward SFLP 4 *''tape flip during above'' *Freddy McGregor and Culture T: Informer (single) Mixing Lab *Phantom Surfers: 6 Pack (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus ESBX3 *Marble Orchard: Munsters Theme (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus ESBX3 *Kings Of Rock: Little Girl Be Good (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus ESBX3 *Mudhoney: March To Fuzz (v/a 3x7" - Estrus Halfrack-The 12 Drunkest Bands In Showbiz) Estrus ESBX3 *Tekniq: Teknophone (12") Ozone Recordings OZON 24 @''' *Honey Buzzards: Sympathy (For Two Girls) (12" - Sympathy) Sheer SHEER 006/T *snippet '''@ *Crust: Traveling With Berlitz (v/a 7" - Love And Napalm Vol. 2) Trance Syndicate TR-08 @''' start only *Parrot Fever: Critturs (EP - Tarred And Feathered) Joey *Def Jeff: Voice Of A New Generation (12" - Here We Go Again) Delicious Vinyl 422-868 677-1 '''@ *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax Equations: Dreaming / Insomnia (session) *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (twin album - The Spotlight Kid / Clear Spot) Reprise 7599-26249-2 *'File 1 '''cuts out *Spiderbait: Circle K (7") Au Go Go ANDA 124 '@''' *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1991-08-17 Peel Show R184.mp3 *2) 1991-08-xx Peel Show LE113 ;Length *1) 1:33:33 *2) 1:36:42 (20:32-34:51) (from 32:34 unique) ;Other *1) File created from R184 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE113 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1991 Lee Tape 113 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Rich 200 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online